Conventional software for media surveys may be generally centered around music hooks and basic questions. But such media surveys may not be compelling, engaging, and present a user-friendly interface that will keep clients participating more often, and create a better bond with the client. Conventional survey systems generally do not allow clients to conduct surveys using an all in one project. For example, Radio Face-Off and AMT are separate tools, that do not provide an All-In-One solution for clients.